Torn Up Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The wedding was going to be the start of a new life together for them. But when she finds out that Seth wasn't who she thought he was, Yuki decides she's done with him... but is Seth done with anyone he holds responsible for things falling apart? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Wedding From Hell

_**Five days earlier…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it. Same with you because if Yuki finds out, she'll kill me." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… and now I don't know whether to smack him, tell Yuki or both, I have to tell Yuki... after all the hell Seth's given us, it's time someone gives him hell." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight... but I think you're right, she should know." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet… Yuki's gonna kill me." Dakota said._

 _Amanda went to find Yuki... but before she could even get out the words "I swear he was with her.", Yuki slapped Amanda._

 _"You lying bitch, you're just trying to get back at Seth for how he's treated you!" Yuki responded angrily, Amanda tackling her and the two fighting before they were pulled apart by Finn and Sami and Finn guided Amanda back to their room..._

 **Present time…**

The church doors were thrown open, Sami catching his breath after he ran in.

"Stop this ceremony right now! That man was unfaithful to his fiancee!" Sami exclaimed, Yuki turning to Seth.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed in a startled manner. "What's going on?" She questioned, while holding her rose bouquet in one hand.

"Yuki… Mandy wasn't lying when she said that she saw Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room after the Bachelor party." Finn explained, Yuki feeling bad that she had lashed out at her friend days ago.

"So… this is all true? You cheated on me?!" Yuki questioned Seth as her anger started to show.

"Yes… Yuki, I am so-" Seth responded, Yuki taking the sapphire princess cut engagement ring off and throwing it at him after she slapped him across the face.

"Read my fuckin lips, Rollins… We're done! D-O-N-E!" Yuki shouted, loudly.

Yuki stormed out of the main room of the church, Amanda stepping off of the carpeted step to go check on her but Finn stopped the brunette.

"Give her some space to clear her head, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"She's heartbroken." Amanda replied quietly, absentmindedly tugging at her reddish purple bridesmaid dress.

"I know but she needs to clear her mind." Finn responded before Sami went to go find Yuki.

He found her in the bridal room, Yuki yelling and throwing things.

"I can't believe him!" Yuki shouted. "Him and Kota?!" She said, before sitting down on the floor while trying to calm down. "I should have listen to Mandy and Finn."

"Come here." Sami replied after sitting down, pulling Yuki into his arms and holding her as she cried until she wore herself out.

"I thought he was the one, Sami. But now I'm just like the others who had problems with their special days." Yuki explained, wiping her tears off her face lightly, due to the makeup she was wearing.

"He'll get what's coming to him, Yuki… as for you, I think I should take you home so you can calm down completely." Sami responded, Yuki nodding and Sami wrapping his right arm around her back with his left arm under her knees.

He stood up with the exhausted woman in his arms before taking her away from the church… the first thing they heard when they were in the house was Pepper's claws clicking against the floor.

The dog jumped up on the couch and nudged Yuki's hand after Sami set Yuki on the couch, Yuki petting Pepper.

"Yeah, I'm not getting married after all, Pepper." Yuki responded, while looking down at the miniature schnauzer.

Pepper nudged her hand again before he licked it, whining slightly.

"I know, boy… life ain't fair." Yuki whispered.

Back at Finn's apartment, him and Amanda were in their normal clothes as _Into The Night_ by Benny Mardones played from the radio and Finn pulled Amanda into his arms.

"He was never gonna tell her that he was being unfaithful…" Amanda responded quietly.

"She knows now but you're right… Seth was lying to her and breaking her heart, that's not real love." Finn replied, his right hand rubbing up and down Amanda's back.

"I honestly thought he stopped after… what he had done to Leighla." Amanda responded as they let go, sat down on the couch and stretched out as tears ran down her face. "How could he be so fucking stupid? Breaking her heart like that..." She replied as Finn brushed her tears away.

The two had a feeling that the fallout was just beginning.


	2. Step In The Right Direction

_**8/22/15…**_

" _Oh, damn…" Amanda muttered after she and Finn had gotten ready to head to the Barclays Centre for NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn, Amanda adjusting her Balor Club racerback tank top._

" _What is it, lass?" Finn asked, Amanda pointing out several photographers waiting outside Juliana's Pizzeria, Amanda and Finn deciding to eat lunch there since they already ate breakfast at the hotel. "Ah… media hounds. Damn vultures." He said._

 _Both valued their privacy and didn't want anyone speculating about them, it was driving them crazy… but they knew that the paparazzi out front weren't the only ones and Finn's rental car, a 2016 Nissan Altima was right in the parking lot._

 _Finn lightly wrapped his right arm around Amanda's shoulders and the two walked outside as_ _the cameras started going off and the questions were being asked because as luck would have it, a TMZ cameraman were there too as Finn tried to shield Amanda from the flashing lights._

 _She had been dealing with a migraine since yesterday that had weakened but not gone away completely… and Finn was worried._

" _Mr. Balor, Miss Cena, what exactly is going on between you two?" The cameraman asked, Finn and Amanda getting in the car and driving off… but then Finn saw that the paparazzi had started following them on motorbikes._

" _They don't give up. How did they even find us anyway?" Amanda responded as Finn sped up and she let out a startled scream._

" _Hang on tight, love." Finn replied before cutting in front of an Escalade… which provoked Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady as he was driving it._

" _Watch the fucking road, Balor!" Colin yelled._

 _But neither Finn or Amanda were paying attention to Colin now._

 _Losing the paparazzi took a while but they managed to… and were taking deep breaths to soothe their racing hearts._

" _Did I at any point since this madness started say to lead them on a high speed chase?!" Both heard after a while, seeing William Regal before they got out. "You two could've gotten yourselves and others killed!"_

" _Sorry, Mr. Regal." Both said simultaneously._

" _As long as no one got hurt, I'm accepting your apology. Enzo called, him and his friend wondering what the chaos was about." William responded before leaving._

 _This had started since a photo of Finn and Amanda after The Beast In The East after party had surfaced… and it showed no signs of slowing down._

 _It had started up again earlier when a photo of both enjoying time on the beach surfaced._

 _But again, no one else knew the truth…_

 **Present time…**

Dakota was in the hotel bar when Yuki, in normal clothes and her makeup fixed, approached her.

"It's not much but… I'm so sorry, Yuki." Dakota responded, Yuki stopping her.

"I know you are. And that's better than Seth's attempt at an apology." Yuki replied as _I Can't Make You Love Me_ by Bonnie Raitt played. "He didn't love me, he couldn't make his heart feel something it won't." She responded as Dianne reached them.

"You both okay?" Dianne asked.

"Calmer now… still doesn't change what he did." Yuki responded.

"Besides Leighla and Zahra, does he have any other exes? Or any other woman he was close to before he met Mandy?" Dakota asked.

"I think I know how to get him straightened out." Dianne responded before she called Sami.

"Hey, you." Sami greeted.

"Hey. Still have her number?" Dianne asked.

"Yes… but whatever you have in mind, will it work?" Sami replied.

"Well, we'll never know unless we give it a shot." Dianne answered before they hung up.

Sami dialed a number… and a few rings later, she picked up.

"What's going on?" Zola questioned.

"Things spiralled… Seth cheated on the woman he was going to marry and had no intentions of telling her." Sami explained, Zola turning angry.

"I was with him before they met… by the sounds of it, it's a good thing I did go home and cut it off. It may be a different culture but humans and Turei are the same in that way, no woman ever needs to be treated like garbage like that!" Zola responded, louder towards the end.

"He needs to get his head on straight… this is the second time he's pulled this bullshit." Sami replied.

"He is an idiot… where are you all?" Zola asked.

"Orlando. Look for these buildings." Sami explained before heading outside, taking pictures of the neighborhood and sending them to Zola.

"Who's that in the place across from you, the girl that ditched him at the altar?" Zola questioned, seeing Amanda in one of the pictures.

"His former friend… yeah, throughout all this, he's been trying to drive a wedge between her and a male friend of hers." Sami explained, Zola running the picture through the database and pulling up Amanda's info.

"I did meet her once… when I visited the arena with Seth, he wasn't friendly with her so I didn't take much notice." Zola replied.

"She's not the type to take much notice of things either so I don't think she noticed anything that stood out." Sami responded.

"Well I wasn't that stupid, I did have my tail hidden under my dress. And she'd only have noticed that my hands have one less finger if she'd really looked closely, didn't get close enough for it to be casually noticed so if she did notice me, I'd have just looked like another human." Zola explained.

"Yeah, true." Sami responded as Zola zoomed in on the pic and saw that Amanda's left eye was swollen though the bruise was hidden.

"Has he been hitting her?!" Zola questioned.

"That was from about four days ago when she confronted him about what he did. Said that she had no room to try to split him and Yuki up and called Mandy a lying slut." Sami explained.

"I'm on my way there. And I really hope this works." Zola responded before they hung up.

Amanda opened her eyes, seeing that it was dark outside… she realised that she was in the master bedroom and saw Finn next to her.

"How long did I sleep?" Amanda asked, briefly running her fingers on her left hand through her shoulder length hair.

"A few hours. Dianne had to drag Yuki home." Finn explained.

"She got drunk again?" Amanda responded. "Fucking Rollins…" She muttered before her phone rang, her answering it and hearing a drunken Yuki.

"Mandy… What happened? Where are you?" Yuki questioned.

"At home… crashed out." Amanda responded, Yuki hearing her sleepy voice.

"Wow… that makes two of us! Uh… I drank too much." Yuki said.

"Make that three!" Sami responded.

"Sami, you dipshit, you were supposed to stay sober!" Amanda replied.

"Wait! What's he doing here?" Yuki questioned.

"I snuck in… and drank as I waited for you! Oh, I called someone to help us fix this!" Sami responded.

"Who?" Yuki questioned, before hiccuping.

"An old friend… she should be here soon, Yuki girl but don't freak out." Sami responded.

"She's got a tail, doesn't she?" Yuki asked.

"She can… she can hide it." Sami responded before letting out a loud hiccup.

"Mmm… okay." Yuki said.

"She'll straighten his lying ass out." Sami responded.

"How so?" Yuki asked.

"She didn't say how exactly…" Sami slurred.

"He's completely plastered." Amanda muttered before Yuki handed the phone to Sami. "This better work, Sami, or I'm gonna throw you in the shower to sober you up!" She responded.

"Relax, Mandy, it'll work!" Sami responded.

Amanda muttered in Irish as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back, Sami turning to Yuki.

"Do you understand her?" Sami asked.

"No, I thought you did." Yuki replied.

"Maybe Zola will…" Sami responded.

"The friend you called? Where is she?" Yuki asked.

"She should be here soon… now fair warning, Yuki girl as well as to Mandy and Finn… she might accidentally crash into a house or the road and take the electricity out for a bit." Sami explained.

"Okay then, I see." Yuki said, feeling unsure.

And Sami couldn't fault her for it.


	3. Piecing Things Back Together?

It was a few minutes later that the electricity flickered a bit, light bulbs going dim for a few seconds but returning to normal after that. Then it was another few minutes after that when a beam of phasing blue light seemed to come through the ceiling, staying there for a few moments before there was a blast of purple, smoke looking energy and when it faded, there stood Zola, having already changed into human clothing before she beamed in.

"I was careful this time, parked in the forest and transported the rest of the way." Zola said as she recognised Sami.

"That probably scared the hell out of Mandy though." Sami responded as Yuki grabbed the megaphone and aimed it out the window after opening it, Yuki switching the megaphone on.

"Mandy, you and Finn okay?!" Yuki asked.

"Two lightbulbs broke but we're okay!" Amanda responded through her own megaphone.

"Sami, what was that damn noise?!" Finn yelled.

"Zola's teleport, nothing to worry about!" Sami responded.

Finn nodded and him and Amanda headed over to the house across the street, Zola seeing a cut on Amanda's forehead.

"Right near you?" Zola asked, Amanda nodding as Finn grabbed the first aid kit and patched up the wound.

A car door opened and then closed, the five seeing Seth walk in… and Amanda throwing a paperweight at him, Seth yelling out as it hit his face.

"Oh, hey you!" Zola said, Seth's eyes widening.

"Zola?! Hey, I missed you!" Seth responded, about to go and hug her.

"I know." Zola said in response… before she quickly pulled out a pulse disruptor pistol and fired it, a large forceful burst throwing Seth hard into the wall behind him. Zola then stepped quickly over to him, yanking his head back by his hair and lightly pressing the end of the disruptor to his chin. "So why don't you tell me all about what you've been up to?!"

"Look, it was just a drunken-" Seth started to say, Zola backhanding him with the disruptor.

"Just what?! Drunken fuckup?! You fucking broke her heart!" Zola yelled, standing up and Yuki kicking Seth in the face.

"So, how does that feel, asshole?!" Yuki retorted, before punching him in the stomach.

Seth pulled himself up, seeing Amanda armed again but with the glass jar that Sami kept spare change in until Finn took it from her.

"I think that's enough weapons for now, Darlin'." Finn responded, Amanda lowering her arm.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Yuki shouted, while punching Seth.

Sami pulled Yuki back, Seth keeping his distance from them.

"Which one of you called Zola?" Seth questioned, resetting his nose. "Fuckin hell, Mandy, breaking my nose!"

"You cracked my damn eye socket, I say that makes us even! Fucking cheating prick!" Amanda shouted.

"Everyone get it out of their systems?" Zola asked.

"For now." Yuki responded before she sat down on the couch.

"Now Mandy, you confronted him?" Zola questioned.

"About four days ago… he said that if my own friend didn't believe me, what truth is there to my word?" Amanda explained.

"And my response to that would be that if your own friend can't even trust you, then what _meaning_ is there to any word- don't you try it!" Zola replied, the last part as she turned to Seth as he tried to leave.

"What are you, a referee?!" Seth questioned sarcastically as he stopped.

"No, I'm the judge and jury, sit down!" Zola responded, closer to shouting at the end as she motioned the end of the gun towards the nearby chair.

Seth sat down, muttering under his breath until Finn punched him.

"You shut your fucking trap!" Finn responded, shoving an apple in Seth's mouth and Seth taking it out and throwing it across the room.

"What, I can't be truthful?!" Seth replied.

"I don't sleep around, you jackass!" Amanda responded.

"I can't even stand to look at you, since you've become my ex-fiance now." Yuki said, crossing her arms.

"She told you just because she's pissed at me!" Seth responded.

"With how you've treated Mandy, you expect her to not be pissed?! She's another woman you lied to when you said she was practically a younger sister to you!" Finn replied angrily, Seth turning to him in his rage.

"You two, quiet for a moment, I need to explain something!" Zola said, pointing her disruptor between the two of them before they'd start yelling.

"Fine, speak quickly." Seth responded, Zola managing to ignore the remark. As she crouched down in front of where Yuki was sat.

"It was a little short of two years ago when I met that idiot there, and back then I thought he was great as a person and greater at hiding it. I thought… or maybe I was right then but wrong now, but that doesn't matter. We shared some very… intimate moments. And when I had to go back home, I left him a communicator so we could keep in touch, I really liked him as much as you did…" Zola explained, glancing back at Seth briefly. "A half a year down the line, I came back here and found his communicator by following it's signal… he'd binned it. It was a foot beneath the surface of a landfill site. So much for caring about me and being so truthfully intimate, hey? What do you think he thought, he sacrificed me to get to you? Throwing out _anyone's_ meaning like that is not a sacrifice, it is a waste!" She finished, the last part turning back towards Seth.

"How the hell could you do that to someone who cared?! Fuck, no wonder you and Mandy drifted so far apart!" Yuki responded.

"More like never knew each other." Amanda replied quietly, Seth turning to her. "I waited most of that night… thought you ditched me so I just… I went out driving, got so lost that Enzo and Dianne had to take me back to the hotel after I called them. Wanted to drink but I didn't… because it wouldn't have changed anything. And then the next day, you hugged me like you did nothing wrong… and then asked why I had been crying. I wasn't even on your mind… but you begged and pleaded for me to forgive you for ditching me that night, said that you were sorry! That was a complete lie!" She responded, yelling the last part and Seth standing up and looking at her.

"You're right." Seth responded before he looked at Zola. "Can I leave now 'your honor'?" He questioned sarcastically.

"If you were in my courtroom I'd have you escorted out by security. In fact, big muscle man, if you'd be so kind?" Zola responded, the last part looking back at Finn.

"Duck your heads." Finn replied before grabbing Seth and throwing him through the living room window as the others ducked, Seth pulling himself up slowly.

"Your courtroom?" Sami questioned after he stood back up.

"As I said… judge and jury. When I'm at home, at least." Zola answered before she turned to the window. "Final sentencing of this court is simple. House, sight, life! Get out, get out and finally, get out!" She shouted.

Seth got in his rental car and drove off, Finn turning and pulling Amanda into his arms as she finally let it out.

It was when she was worn out that Zola walked over and lightly rested her left hand on Amanda's back, Amanda looking at her.

"Hey… things will sort themselves out at some point." Zola responded, Amanda hoping so as her left hand entwined with Finn's right one.

At the hotel bar, Seth was drowning his sorrows away when he heard footsteps… he turned, seeing Alexa.

"Bad night for you too?" Seth asked, Alexa nodding… before he slipped his room key into her right hand.

The two headed down the hallway and into the elevator… when the doors closed, Seth wasted no time in kissing Alexa and pinning her against the elevator wall.

As things escalated between the two, they knew there was no turning back… but they didn't care what the fallout would be.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

' _Fucking hell!'_ Alexa thought as she stared at the test, the display screen reading _Positive_.

She heard footsteps, shoved the test in the nearest bag she could find and hid before the door opened.

"There it is…"

"Thanks. I'd lose my own head if it weren't attached."

Alexa then heard Amanda leave after having retrieved her purse, Bayley staying behind… and Alexa started thinking.

' _This could work until I figure out what to do!'_

But she knew that her plan was on borrowed time.


	4. Crazy Times Ahead

"There you are. Find what you were looking for?" Yuki replied after she saw Amanda, who set the purse down on the couch in the locker room.

"Yeah. Just retraced my steps." Amanda responded before she looked through the script… and Yuki saw a flash of white from Amanda's red purse.

Curious, she walked over and pulled it out of the purse… only for her eyes to widen when she saw _Positive_ in the display screen, the teal and purple haired diva glancing at Amanda, who had also put her earbuds in and Yuki hearing the faint echo of _Torn To Pieces_ by Pop Evil.

' _Couldn't be, right? Her and Finn would've used protection… unless Mandy didn't go back on the pill and the condom ripped. And Mandy didn't think to use a morning after pill because of her Endometriosis.'_ Yuki thought.

But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a bottle being opened and ran over to grab the cola, Amanda turning startled.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just being the same ol' Yuki Yang and all." Yuki responded, Amanda nodding and the door opened, the two seeing Finn and him and Amanda hugging before he and Yuki hugged.

"Yuki, too much of that caffeine will harm you." Finn responded.

"Why you say that? I needed the boost and this is the perfect way, beside drinking whiskey and Japanese soda." Yuki said, before taking a huge sip and crushing the can with her forehead, which made them jump. "That's good stuff." She said.

"It normally is…" Amanda replied. _'Okay, no more sleep deprivation.'_ She thought before going back to the script. "That's odd…"

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"They scrapped my match tonight. I told Hunter not to hover over me every time I get a migraine." Amanda answered, Yuki thinking back to the test.

' _Maybe it isn't her… but in the case that it is, we all should look after her.'_ Yuki thought before she left, finding Sami.

"Oh hey there." Sami replied.

"Hey, uh… you wouldn't believe this, but I think Amanda's pregnant." Yuki stated.

"Are you sure?!" Sami responded after they sat down.

"I sorta peeked in her purse and notice a test that had positive on the screen, Sami." Yuki explained.

"Oh damn… Seth's gonna go ballistic." Sami replied, Yuki tying her long hair back.

"Yeah, he is… but he doesn't have to know from us… beside my mind isn't on him anymore." Yuki responded.

"After the way he treated you, good. And yeah, we should try to keep it secret for as long as we can. Mandy's gotta be scared out of her mind about having a kid." Sami replied, Hiroki stepping back from the edge of the hallway and leaning against the part where the two couldn't see him before he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

' _Well, fuck… if father finds out about this, he won't leave Mandy alone.'_ Hiroki thought to himself, before walking away.

Hiroki grabbed his phone, texting Tama.

' _Hey, need your opinion on how to handle something.'_

' _Finn's gotten in over his head, hasn't he? What happened?'_ Tama replied.

' _No, but something has happened to Mandy. She's pregnant.'_ Hiroki responded.

' _Seth is gonna lose what fucking sense he has left! And your old man won't give Mandy any peace!'_ Tama replied.

' _I know, and I'm gonna keep it quiet, until it comes out in the open. I'll try and keep Mandy safe away from my father.'_ Hiroki responded.

"Hey. Everything alright?"

Hiroki jumped and put his phone away, Finn jumping as well.

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind." Hiroki replied before he left.

The atmosphere was tense as Raw started with Amanda on commentary for Seth's match against Cesaro.

"You know, Bradshaw, you need to stop kissing up to The Authority and their poster child!" Amanda responded, Bradshaw glancing at the script… and in the back, Yuki glanced at it as well to find that Amanda's original line was _"The more games Demon Kane plays, the more Seth loses it."_.

"The hell, Mandy, you've got it wrong." Yuki whispered, before looking back at the TV screen.

"I think she's distracted again and that's worrying." Ashley explained as she sat down.

"Yeah, this is nothing like her." Yuki stated.

"Sorry, my mind's been off all day." Amanda whispered, Bradshaw nodding as Seth charged over.

"Distracted, my ass! What, is your brain on overload because of the extra hormones caused by the unborn Demon?!" Seth shouted, Amanda's eyes widening as she stood up and a collective silence settling over the arena.

"I don't know what you've heard but you've got no right to talk after you fucked around so many times! You didn't value Yuki's love and I saw you flirting with Ashley earlier!" Amanda responded before pulling her headset off and grabbing a microphone. "Ashley, do not get involved with Seth Rollins! He is a serial cheater and he's done this before with his other exes!" She yelled.

"I think I'm perfectly old enough to make my own decisions." Ashley said to herself.

"She's trying to protect you. He cheated on me with Kota, cheated on Leighla with Zahra and completely threw away any connection with Zola! You just signed back with WWE and already, he was turning on the charm!" Yuki responded.

"So?" Ashley asked.

"Your oldest friend doesn't want your heart getting broken… and trust me, she was right to do what she just did." Yuki explained before she headed back to her locker room.

"Where do these people think they get the rights to control me?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, that was fucking unnecessary!" Seth yelled after he and Amanda walked through the curtain.

"No, what was unnecessary is you going off at me over a fucking rumor! Instead of coming to me and asking if it was true or not, you blew up at me on live Tv, acting like I screwed you over!" Amanda responded angrily. "And if I were to have a child, the first thing I'd do is take out a restraining order against you so you can't harm the kid just because you're too blinded by your unnecessary hatred of Finn!" She replied, the two hearing footsteps and seeing Finn and Ashley.

"This has to calm down, now!" Ashley responded.

"Soon as that little punk owns up to what he did and that little mistake is gone!" Seth muttered.

"See how he lashes out at her and tries to control everything she does?! He broke her damn eye socket just days before the failed wedding! How do you think he'd treat you if he feels like you betrayed him?!" Finn replied, staying in front of Amanda to protect her.

And Amanda realised it… before she turned to Seth.

"The latest woman you slept with, you didn't use protection so unless she's on the pill or took the morning after pill, you got her pregnant… Seth, you really are a fucking idiot." Amanda responded, Seth turning startled as Ashley looked at him.

"Is that true?!" Ashley demanded.

"If Alexa is pregnant, it could easily be her ex's kid." Seth responded, Amanda looking at him.

"And if it's yours and you don't step up, you're a fucking deadbeat… so man up for once." Amanda replied before she and Finn left.

Amanda looked through her purse and found the test, glancing at Finn.

"Either she's scared or she thought putting the test in my purse would throw suspicion off of her." Amanda responded, throwing the test away before opening the small bottle of Purell… she closed the bottle after rubbing the aloe scented hand sanitizer on her hands before she heard her phone chime and picked it up, seeing a notification on the WWE's Twitter page.

' _Guess who's gonna be a family? Now all that's left is guessing whether it's a Demon Prince or Princess.'_

"Are they fucking kidding? Someone had to have hacked into the main account and posted that." Amanda muttered before she turned her phone off, in no mood to read the comments that were most likely being posted on her accounts as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

He could tell that the woman he had spent most of his time with was stressed out.


	5. Enough Is Enough

"I doubt she's gonna believe that one… maybe we should just get Zola to shake some sense into him again." Amanda responded before Finn stopped the car in the hotel parking lot.

It was as they were walking to the lobby that they heard someone yell "Stop doing one of those horror movie cliches where you try to run from the killer!", both jumping back and seeing Murphy chasing Seth.

"We can just let Murphy murder him." Finn responded before they saw Ashley jump onto Murphy and put him in a headlock.

"Nobody's saving his ass this time!" Amanda replied, running over and pulling Ashley off of Murphy after twisting Ashley's right arm behind her back and Murphy chasing after Seth again.

"Get off of me!" Ashley yelled, Finn pulling Amanda off of Ashley.

"He's gonna get the beating he damn well deserves, one way or another! Him carelessly sleeping around finally caught up to him and it's about damn time that it's him that's treated like a punching bag!" Amanda responded.

"This whole trying to control me behaviour I expect from my brothers but you, you can get fucked." Ashley said before storming off.

"It all starts with his charm that hides the maliciousness…" Amanda muttered, Finn wrapping his arms around her and the two holding each other.

Ashley stopped in the hallway before closing her eyes.

"She's right, you know."

Ashley opened her eyes, seeing Zola.

"Zola, right?" Ashley asked, Zola nodding.

"He broke his ex fiancee's heart. The first one, Leighla. Then he and Zahra fell apart, then it was me… and then Yuki. He also tends to get physically violent towards Mandy or have you completely ignored the scars on her back and her head?! Or the bruises she hides?! And this girl's like a sister to you, how dare you ignore what's right in front of your face?! Rollins is no better than Randy was to her!" Zola responded.

"You want to see scars?! How are these?!" Ashley yelled before lifting the back of her shirt. "My ex used to like using me for a ashtray!"

"But you see your friend suffering in a damn similar way and you ignored it!" Zola shouted.

"She's not suffering that badly!" Ashley growled after adjusting her shirt.

"Not anymore… not with Finn protecting her. Unless something life changing happens, Seth isn't going to change." Zola responded before she left, Ashley leaning against the wall again.

"Should have stayed surfing with TJ, less goddamn drama." Ashley muttered.

It was in their room that Amanda was stretched out in the bed with Finn, her hair still damp from the shower.

"I just thought if… she knew the truth that she'd listen. She lived through abuse, so did I… so why would she think that Seth's different than Kyle?" Amanda replied quietly.

"She probably can't see how similar they are." Finn said.

"Probably…" Amanda responded, Finn seeing that her recently healed eye was slightly swollen.

"Still hurts?" Finn questioned.

"Every now and then, which the doctor said was normal… it was a bad break." Amanda replied, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair out of her face before they fell asleep.

It was the next morning that Amanda heard her phone ringing but ignored it and closed her eyes again, attempting to settle back into sleep as she knew it was Ashley calling.

"Alright you be like that sister." Ashley said before she hung up.

"She's upset, what did you expect?" Joey Mercury responded, the two having been friends since 1999.

"Nothing really, I'm going for a run." Ashley said.

"Just stay out of trouble, kid." Joey replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Ashley said.

Ashley left, heading down the hallway… only to stop, instinctively steadying a dizzy Alexa.

"Whoa, take it easy." Ashley said.

"Trying my best… first time around for me having a kid." Alexa responded quietly.

"Let me guess, Alexa?" Ashley responded, Alexa nodding. "Whatever you decide, think it over first… and include the father." She replied before she left, Alexa leaning against the wall.

' _Whoever it is.'_ Alexa thought before she left.

Finn opened his eyes and saw Amanda sitting up, looking out the window… he sat up, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I shouldn't be thinking about it… but it's driving me crazy, what if Alexa's scared and decides to give the baby up for adoption?" Amanda responded.

"I think if she tries that, either Seth or Murphy will fight her for custody of the baby." Finn replied as he held Amanda close to him… and knowing that she felt betrayed by Ashley.

Amanda turned to Finn after the fingers on his right hand entwined with the ones on her left… and she stood up on her tiptoes and the two kissed, Finn resting his left hand on the back of Amanda's neck as _Cry To Me_ by Solomon Burke played on the radio and him lifting her left leg up to his right hip as his right hand rested on her back, pressing her closer to him.

Finn picked Amanda up off the ground after stripping the _Balor Club_ shirt off of her and put her on the bed before climbing on top of her, trailing his mouth up her neck in slightly rough kisses and Amanda letting out a low moan as her eyes closed, her arching her back.

"So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned downas he pulled her satin panties off.

With a tug of his boxers and them disappearing into the room, Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left in their room and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them.

With her wrists no longer pinned, Amanda dug her nails into Finn's back as his fingers dug into her hips before he reached his hands up and ran his fingers through her hair and let out a low growl by her right ear.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly openedandshe looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's torso, his heart beating soundly under her right ear.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this… and she didn't want it to stop.


	6. Taken Out Of Context

"When Ash said _"Go get fucked."_ , I can guarantee she didn't mean this…" Finn replied, evoking a slight chuckle from Amanda. "Is she gonna kill me?" He asked.

"As mad as she and I get at each other at times, she'll get madder than a bear protecting its young if she feels like someone wronged me… or she used to." Amanda explained as Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's left hip and knowing that it wouldn't be easy for Amanda to mend things with Ashley.

But it wasn't Ashley that had kicked the chaos off… and Finn knew that Amanda would never forgive Seth for how Seth kicked Yuki's love aside.

It was when Ashley got back from her run that she walked down the hallway and stopped by the room… she took a moment, closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Mandy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, let's forget this happened." Ashley whispered, hoping that the apology would be a good start… but as she walked to the door and curled her right hand into a fist to knock on it, she unclenched her hand and lowered it before looking through the peephole.

She saw Finn's _Balor Club_ shirt hanging off of the back of the chair, Amanda's black hiphugger panties near it and Finn's blue boxers near them… and knew what had happened.

She backed up, about to kick the door open… but lowered her right foot when she remembered her hurtful words to Amanda.

Ashley walked away, heading to her room… after getting undressed, shaving and getting into the shower, she scrubbed herself clean and stood under the water.

Once she was cleaned off, she got out after turning the water off and dried herself off before getting dressed and putting makeup on… when her hair was completely dry, she applied heat protectant to it before straightening it.

When she was done, Ashley turned the flat iron off and set it on a towel to cool before putting hair gel on her hair to keep it straightened and pulled it into a ponytail… she washed her hands with her Japanese Blossom scented body wash before closing the assorted bottles and putting them away.

She heard a knock at the door after unplugging her flat iron and headed out of the restroom… looking through the peephole of the room door, she saw that it was a beaten up Seth.

"Murphy really hurt ya…" Ashley responded after opening the door, letting Seth in.

"Yes he did… why the weird look on your face, something happen?" Seth replied after closing the door.

"Just went for a run earlier, you know how it is, someone kept jogging behind me, thought they were following me." Ashley lied.

"Photographers never take the hint." Seth responded.

' _Neither do you, apparently.'_ Ashley thought. "Yeah… any idea if Alexa's gonna go through with a paternity test?" She asked.

"I'm still not convinced that she's even pregnant… I'm not saying she's lying but she's pulled countless stunts and I don't want to take her at her word." Seth explained.

"Whatever you think but she is not faking this one." Ashley said.

"And if it is mine, I just don't know if I'm ready for fatherhood." Seth responded.

"You know with all this bullshit that you pull and your recklessness, it's a wonder you haven't driven Mandy completely insane! You want to shirk responsibilities and yet you think Mandy's gone and lost it by forming a bond with Finn?!" Ashley replied angrily. "Is that the whole reason why you want to be with me?! Just to try and get back into her good books?!"

"I'm trying to make a fresh start! Yes, I fucked things up royally but she won't even give me a chance to mend things!" Seth responded angrily.

"From what I've seen so far, she's shown a lot of restraint! If it were me you wronged, that would've been it, you would've been tossed out on your woman beating cowardly backside a long time ago!" Ashley yelled before she opened the door, grabbed Seth by his arms and booted him out into the hallway.

The slamming door echoed and Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"About damn time that happened to him." Amanda whispered as Finn held her close and kissed her, _Georgia On My Mind_ by Ray Charles playing from the radio.

He was careful as he pulled Amanda on top of him… but the loud bang the headboard caused when it hit the wall made Seth jump out of his skin as he stopped in the hallway.

Seth leaned against the wall until his heart stopped racing… and then attempted to throw himself at the door, only to be pulled back by Bryan.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Bryan asked.

"Interrupting an unborn Demon being created and why do you want to intervene?!" Seth retorted.

"Oh I'm only intervening against you. You leave them alone otherwise you will lose any chance with Ash." Bryan said.

"I already have." Seth muttered after Bryan let go and walked off.

When Finn and Amanda got cleaned off later, they got ready to go dancing… as they were heading to the elevator, they saw Dakota and Dianne helping a drunk Yuki to her room.

"There they are! Where have they been all day?!" Yuki slurred.

"You just focus on getting back into your room." Dakota said.

"Boo! I wanna go party with Ashley and that surfer dude!" Yuki slurred.

"I don't think Ashley drinks, Yuki." Dianne responded as Yuki looked and saw that Amanda and Finn were walking into the elevator.

"Should we really leave them with her? Yuki can get a bit crazy when she's been drinking." Amanda responded as the doors closed and she let out a slight squeal when Finn squeezed her ass.

"Kota and Dianne can handle drunk people, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

At a nearby nightclub, TJ was trying to flirt with Eva… but the redhead rolled her eyes at his jokes.

And then TJ heard a laugh and turned to see Finn and Amanda dancing to _When Doves Cry_ by Prince and Finn spinning Amanda around for a few seconds.

"Hey Ash! Hide the booze sober police are here!" TJ yelled.

"What?! Damn it!" Ashley yelled back.

"Hey, get back to what you were doing!" Eva responded.

"You weren't paying attention, Red." TJ replied before he walked to Ashley. "They gonna bust us?"

"Nah, it looks like they're on a date." Ashley whispered. "Which means we should be good." She added before taking the whiskey bottle from TJ and drinking it.

 _Tell It Like It Is_ by Aaron Neville played and the dancing between Amanda and Finn was more relaxed… and TJ's eyes narrowed when Finn's right hand rested on Amanda's lower back.

"You know anything about this guy she's here with?" TJ asked quietly.

"All I know is I might accidentally bash his head in with the bottle." Ashley said.

"Aren't you trying to mend things with her not make them 10 times worse?" TJ asked.

"At this point, I really don't give a flying fuck." Ashley said.

TJ guided Ashley outside and the two ditched the whiskey bottle before they left.

"She's mad at me, I get that." Ashley muttered.

"It sounds like she's trying to protect you as well, things don't change just because you two aren't kids anymore." TJ replied. "And it sounds like you and Rollins both think that Finn is bad for Mandy!" He responded, Ashley trying to slap him but TJ stopped her by gently grabbing her wrists.

"You take that last part back, you dirty fucker! I have my reasons!" Ashley yelled.

"And what are they, you don't want to share Mandy with someone else?!" TJ replied.

"She was abused!" Ashley yelled, TJ's eyes widening in shock as he still held Ashley's wrists but they were at her sides.

"You said she never suffered that…" TJ replied quietly.

"Now let go of me!" Ashley growled.

TJ did and Ashley leaned against the rented Equinox before they got in and she explained it.


	7. A Past Left Forgotten

_**10/7/2007…**_

 _Ashley heard the yelling and screaming and grabbed what she could find before running to where it was… and striking Randy with it._

 _Randy yelled in pain as his left hand broke and he backed up, Ashley aiming the ball peen hammer at him as a bloodied and bruised Amanda was hiding under the nearby table from her ex._

" _Let's get one thing straight, you are done putting your hands on my sister! Got that?!" Ashley yelled._

 _Randy took off and Ashley set the hammer aside before she climbed under the table, shining her pen like flashlight to see Amanda's injuries to figure out where the blood was coming from… and she saw that it was from a wound over Amanda's left eye, Ashley grabbing napkins and pressing them to the wound… and inadvertently making Amanda cry out in pain._

" _It's okay… nobody's gonna hurt you anymore, kiddo." Ashley whispered as she put her right arm around Amanda._

" _I can't… I can't see out of my eye…" Amanda responded as Ashley helped her out from under the table and instinctively wrapped her arms around her like a mom protecting her child when they heard footsteps… only to see Matt, Jeff and John._

" _Back the hell off!" Ashley growled, wanting to protect Amanda from anyone now._

" _It's okay, Ash… the doctors, they need to examine her." John responded, Ashley reluctantly letting go and John cradling Amanda's face in his hands as Dr. Sampson walked over… and cringed at the wound before calling for the medics._

 _At the nearest ER, Amanda was stitched up and sedated… and Ashley lightly stroked Amanda's light brown hair as Amanda slept._

 _Her face and head would heal… but Ashley knew that the mental trauma would take longer to fade._

" _Ash?"_

 _Ashley jumped, only to see former WWE wrestler Brock Lesnar standing near the curtain and his eyes widening when he saw Amanda._

" _Did she say who did this to her?" Brock asked after walking over to the left side, sitting down and lightly rubbing Amanda's head._

" _I saw who was doing this, broke his hand with a hammer." Ashley explained, Brock nodding in approval…_

 **Present time…**

A few days had passed since the incident at the club… and tensions were higher than ever on karaoke night, leading to arguing.

Amanda headed to where the microphone was as Seth and Yuki argued, gripping the microphone and nodding to the dj, who played the song.

"What you want, baby I got it! What you need, do you know I got it! And all I'm asking for is for a little respect!" Amanda sang loudly, Seth's and Yuki's arguing stopping before they looked at her as Finn smiled at Amanda.

"What the hell… she can sing?!" Yuki said, quietly.

"Damn right, she's always had a strong voice." Finn responded after walking over. "But don't you see? She just wants the fighting to stop."

"I'm not the one who starts the arguments, it's always him." Yuki explained.

"I'm trying to fix things!" Seth responded defensively.

"How? Okay, I'm listen this time, what are you trying to fix?" Yuki questioned, having her hand laying on the side of her head.

"Nothing's ever gonna make what I did right." Seth responded before he turned back to Amanda, who sang "She ain't gonna do wrong when she's gone! And I ain't gonna do wrong cause I don't wanna! But all we're asking for is for a little respect when we come home!" before Yuki went to join her and the two sang the song together.

"See? You don't have to like their choices but all they want is for you to be a decent human being and respect that they're making their own decisions." Finn responded before he walked over after the song ended and him and Amanda kissed.

Yuki walked back towards Seth as her arms were crossed. "Now, do you understand, Rollins? If you hadn't cheated on me, we wouldn't be in this mess." She explained.

Yuki walked off and Seth glanced at Amanda, who looked at him as if she was saying _'Don't know what you've got til she's gone.'_ before she left with Finn.

When Yuki found the two, she hugged them.

"You were very good on the microphone, Mandy." Yuki said with a smile.

"Thanks. And hopefully, he starts respecting the women that were in his life." Amanda responded as they let go.

"Yeah, instead of messing everything up in the beginning." Yuki explained.

When it was morning, the ones who were awake were getting ready for their day.

"Damn, Mandy sang her heart out last night and so did you." Braun responded as he and Yuki zipped their duffel bags up.

"Yeah, we did. It was to show Rollins who we are as women and what we deserve." Yuki explained.

"Hopefully, he listened." Braun replied before he opened the door and saw Zola.

"Sticking around longer?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, getting reacclimated around Earth again." Zola answered.

"That's good." Yuki said, as she nodded.

The arena was mostly quiet as Raw was still hours away from starting… and Hiroki found Amanda and the two hugged.

"I heard what happened between my sister and Rollins, while I was away. Is she okay?" Hiroki questioned.

"She's holding up okay but I think it's gonna be a while before she starts thinking of dating again." Amanda answered as they let go.

"When she dates again, I heard Braun could be good for her." Hiroki explained, before whispering Braun's name quietly.

"He's a good man. A little scary at times but a good man." Amanda responded as Hiroki noticed the reddish purple mark on her neck.

"Who did that to you? Don't tell me that's Rollins' nasty hand." Hiroki responded.

"Hell no, I ain't letting him near me like that!" Amanda replied as Hiroki saw Finn walk over.

"Oh, was that Finn's hand?" Hiroki said embarrassingly.

"Well, mouth mostly." Finn responded, his and Amanda's faces a light red.

"N-A-S-T-E-E-E! Too much for me! And young ears!" Hiroki responded, covering his ears.

"Oh relax, Hiroki!" Amanda replied.

"And you need some fucking English spelling lessons, brother!" Yuki shouted, as she laughed.

Hiroki walked away, muttering "I've got to get a girlfriend." and Amanda smirking as she chuckled, before Yuki joined the two.

"What was he talking about?" Yuki questioned.

"I think your brother's been single for too long, Yuki." Finn answered.

"Yeah who would be perfect for him?" Yuki questioned with a smirk.

"I would say Bayley but she's engaged… I don't know if Becky's seeing anyone." Amanda answered.

"Yeah, I don't know either. But… somehow I overheard my brother saying Braun's name, is there something that I should know?" Yuki questioned.

Amanda and Finn weren't sure what to tell her.


End file.
